camelot
by tightly laced
Summary: (n); a time, place, or atmosphere of idyllic happiness.


**camelot  
** _(n)_ ; **a place, time, or atmosphere of idyllic happiness (JohnnyOC)**

* * *

The screams of panic rang throughout the city once more, as giant terrors from nature attacked the city again. Her own screams of fright and frustration was mixed in as well, while trying to run away from the beast and keep her documents safe at the same time.

So, her priorities weren't as straight as they could be. But the documents were important and it wasn't as if she could tell the branch manager that she couldn't fax them because the city she was living in got attacked by a great monster.

Well, she probably could since it would be all over the news- but she didn't want to re-do all the documents again after slaving over them for hours on end and writing hundreds upon hundreds of revisions. She was not going to slave over another piece of work that was definitely going to be below the quality of her original work because she got lazy. Neither her superiors nor herself would accept that pathetic thing she called an excuse.

And only did the scare of a large footstep a few feet behind her brought her out of her musings, making her realise she was solely standing amongst a sea of people running for their lives. Of course she was the only one, a monster was right behind them.

She cursed herself for choosing her black stilettos to wear that day, thinking it was going to be completely normal with her ending the day with a meeting with her boss about who will be her next story's subject. The thought of a monster attacking the city did not, at any moment, pop into her mind. She was not used to these instances since she just moved into New York for her job.

She screamed when she felt herself being lifted from the ground, thinking it was the monster that had taken her. Her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see how far she was from the ground or the monster's face.

"Hey, calm down pretty lady. I'm not gonna hurt you," a light, playful voice said and she opened her eyes. She opened her mouth, wanting to scream but not being able to find her voice when she was met with a _burning_ body flying away from the monster. She looked down and saw that the arm holding her to the body was also _burning_.

How was **she not burning**? She was only sweating heavily, which didn't do her much good since she had a meeting coming up and look disheveled was not on her agenda.

"T- The Human Torch..." She looked up from the arm holding her, wanting to ignore the fact that it was _flaming_. The sharp jawline and overconfident smirk confirmed what she had thought; she was being saved by the Human Torch.

The Fantastic Four really shouldn't let the Human Torch save anybody- people like her will freak out about the fact that they were being carried _by a person on fire_ if they didin't know any better.

"Yup, what's your name?" He looked down at her, smirk still in place.

"Please put me down," she glanced down over his arm, looking past the _flames dancing on his arm_ , and gulped when she saw how far away she was from the ground. Her eyes glanced back at him, seeing him thinking about the possibility of putting her down. Did he really have to think?

"Sorry pretty lady, but that's not possible right now."

"And why's that?"

"The monster's two steps behind."

She widened her eyes and glanced over his shoulder. A shaky sigh escaped through her parted lips at seeing it running towards them and was almost literally two steps behind. Albeit, the Human Torch was faster than that thing, even if he was going at his fastest pace. "Okay, I see your point. Can't you just contact the other members to distract it or something," her voice rose an octave in fright- whether it was from seeing the monster so close or the fact that she had to stay close to this _burning_ body, she didn't know.

 _No, she will never get over the fact that she was touching a burning body. It really scared her._

"That's the problem- I was supposed to be distraction until Reed gets this fancy machine."

If both her hands weren't practically glued to her body at that point, she would have slapped her forehead in irritation. "So you decided to save a civilian while playing distraction?" Her voice had returned to normal at least, even if that rhetorical question did come out as a growl instead of a normal question.

"Yeah, aren't you grateful, pretty lady?" He was looking away from her and it relieved her, seeing as she wouldn't have to hear a voice coming out from _a head on fire_.

"If you weren't _burning_ , I would be even more. And stop calling me pretty lady, my name's Brooklyn." Her voice held a nervous undertone to it, shaking slightly and higher than usual.

A buzz came from the Human Torch and Brooklyn looked up at him directly. Well, from what she hoped was a machine on the Human Torch. The smirk dropped from his face, being replaced by a straight line. The playful exterior was gone and replaced by his look of concentration.

"Well, Brooklyn, looks like our fun time is over," he looked down at her and she couldn't help but to look away, seeing the view of New York from above was better than look at him. Her mind registered his words though, along with the the fact that he tried sounding light and happy despite the slightly darker tone hidden underneath. "Time for you to get off."

She continued looking down, before realising that they were slowly moving downwards towards Central Park. Inwardly, she held back her irritation at him treating her like a glass doll. Though, she shouldn't be too surprised- considering the way that she had been acting, scared like a damsel in distress, she shouldn't be too surprised.

"Still, I should be thanking you. But I'm not gonna waste your time when you have work to do." Brooklyn hopped out of his arms, checked the documents and if they were in any way singed and sighing when she found they weren't, before waving at the Human Torch as a farewell- though it looked more like a shooing motion more than a wave.

"Right, see you around Brooklyn." He flashed her his confident grin before flying back, not waiting to hear her reply.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, and let a secret smile creep onto her lips. "Yeah, don't count on it." Her arms relaxed slightly, probably from her relaxed posture, and she counted to ten to get her bearings together. When reaching ten, her eyes dulled with a dim sort of rush as she walked quickly, wanting to get out of Central Park and back on track with what she was doing. If she could count on something as silly as luck when the Human Torch saved her, she could count on more luck when she's able to snatch up a taxi.

If she's able to snatch up a taxi.

Look up, she saw the rest of the Fantastic Four fighting the monster. Force fields and fireballs ran across her vision, countering the monster's physical attacks. A beam of light ran right after the last fireball was shot, and the sounds of shattering of glass and growls were no more. A light smile almost graced her face before she realised that she had to get to work and fax the documents.

Reaching the opening of the park, she looked around and saw that the cars have already begun whirling around the streets. She thought that it'd be dangerous, considering that the monster had just recently been gone and the holes in the streets shaped as the monster's feet was still there, but the cars seemed fine driving past the holes in the ground.

But taking into consideration New York's drivers, it was probably dangerous to try and catch the quickest taxi and get on. Still, she didn't have much time left until her excuse would run out. Her boss would definitely be aware that the cars would be up and running by this time since she's been in New York for how long. The boss must've been living here since the day she was born.

Sighing and praying she wouldn't lose her life in a reckless decision to get into a speeding taxi, she stuck her hand out and conveniently, a taxi stopped right in front of her. Brooklyn opened the door, got into the back of the taxi as carefully as possible so as to not drop her documents and told the driver to drive her as quickly as possible to her workplace.

Of course, she didn't catch the smirk that crept onto the driver's face.

And as quickly as possible he did, he drove and swerved on and off the road. So much so that Brooklyn wondered if the police were going to catch them for going too fast.

Still, she tried paying no attention to the reckless driver, and instead fished out her phone from her purse to check the time. A few minutes after 10 in the morning, she would have been late if she the driver wasn't making every sharp turn possible and flying through the other cars. She could really see her workplace from where she was and all she could think of at that point was, 'Gods, I'm going to die before reaching work...'

But she didn't, she got out of the taxi just fine- albeit with a few hairs out of place. She paid the taxi driver extra what she was supposed to give and got out without a word. She saw the taxi speed off right after she got out, almost crushing her toes in the process, and she sighed. Not the best taxi ride, but at least she was alive.

And now, all she had to do was go into the building with her documents, scan in and meet with her boss- after faxing the documents to the British branch. Then all she had to do was get to writing, and finish her day with another meeting with her boss.

Right so, first order of business, scan into the building.

She walked into the building, before realising that she had no idea where to go. Her previous boss hadn't told her the smallest information other than the main building's street and where she was to stay- the company had provided the funds needed for lounging and basic necessities.

But there was no shame in asking the receptionist. She walked over, elegant and poised, and asked where she would be working. Giving her name and position was no problem, and after a short minute, she was going into the elevator and up to work.

While waiting, she straightened her fitted blazer and pencil skirt that had gotten wrinkled during the hectic car ride. She took off her hair tie, letting her long strawberry blonde hair drop down from her tightly done bun and she tried to straighten her hair out, not wanting a single hair be out of place. Luckily, the elevator walls were mirrors and apparently, everybody else had already either gotten to work or were late for work.

Sighing, she dropped both her hands and they fall lazily by her sides. She had to go to the restroom if she really wanted her hair to get back to their proper place.

And only when she had both her hands by her side did she realise that she wasn't carrying her documents anymore. Frantically, she checked her purse, looking the past the fact that it was too small to fit the documents.

Yet, when she moved her hand out of the way and she took a peek into her purse, she saw nothing but what she had originally bought. She sighed, bit back her lip and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Well, she could always say that the Human Torch had burnt it to a crisp.


End file.
